<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't stop thinking at you by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867301">Can't stop thinking at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baek Juho | Zuho/Yoo Taeyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't stop thinking at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyang couldn't stop thinking at Zuho because he didn't know what have happened these last days because he was flirting with him.<br/>And it's was making him so hot, he couldn't stop thinking about him.</p>
<p>And it's was harder when they started sharing one room and that he take one shower.</p>
<p>When Zuho was out of the shower he saw Taeyang looking at him and be red and he say "Are you okay? You look a little hot" and he put his hand on his forehand.</p>
<p>"It's You maybe you should start wearing some clothes, you will be cold"</p>
<p>"and what if I want to stay like this," he said with a grin</p>
<p>Taeyang says "What are you trying to do?"</p>
<p>And Zuho smile and kiss Taeyang "I was flirting with you from days"</p>
<p>"So you were doing in purpose"</p>
<p>"Totally, I have one crush on you"</p>
<p>"I'm the same but I didn't know how to tell you"</p>
<p>Zuho kisses Taeyang again and they make out like this for a little moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>